


How Lovely

by zannawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, This is DUMB, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannawrites/pseuds/zannawrites
Summary: Kurt just thinks Blaine is the cutest boy pretty much everORThis is just fluffy drabble about Kurt telling Blaine how pretty he is ok





	How Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> this fic wasn't even supposed to happen, I just wrote it one night when I was sad and I couldn't sleep ok cool. also will someone please tell me how to indent paragraphs with code I think I'm gonna lose my mind

This was Kurt’s favorite type of day. The Warblers didn’t have practice after school, homework was super light, there were no errands to run, and the house was pleasantly quiet from the lack of overbearing parents and an (endearingly) annoying sibling. There was so much time left in the evening to kill before Blaine had to make the long drive back to Westerville. Kurt tried not to let the thought of his boyfriend leaving ruin his pleasant mood. Not when he still had so much time left with him. 

The two had gone up to Kurt’s room the moment they walked through the door. Easy conversation about classes and classmates followed them as they went up the stairs, their laughter filling the house with a warm atmosphere. The boys put their heavy bags down in a corner of the room and they both double checked to make sure they had left the door ajar. Even though Burt wasn’t home to enforce the rule, the door being kept open was more to Kurt and Blaine than just a method for Kurt’s dad to make sure the two were being “responsible”. It was a sign that meant they were comfortable with each other, and nothing had to get too serious. They weren’t ready for that yet. 

Instead, they spent the past hour slowly and softly kissing, chasing each other’s lips when one pulled away and laughing just because it felt good. Blaine had kissed Kurt’s cheeks, nose, and forehead, which adorably made him pout. So of course he had to kiss his pretty pink lips too. Kurt had ran his knuckles down the side of Blaine’s face, causing him to smile that dopey smile that Kurt loved so much. 

Now Kurt had his back to the headboard of his bed with Blaine’s head in his lap. The sunlight coming in from the window made Blaine look like an angel, Kurt thought. Warm rays distorted from the opened blinds fell across his tan cheeks and made his dark hair shine like a halo. With his eyes closed, his long lashes brushed the tops of his cheekbones. Kurt felt his heart swell and he just wanted to tell this boy how much he cared about him. 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls, tugging gently in the way he knew that he liked. Blaine groaned softly in appreciation and Kurt smiled lazily. His heart fluttered at how nice it was to hear Blaine respond so openly to a simple touch.

“Blaine, I think it’s really important for you to know how beautiful you are,” Kurt said quickly before he could feel embarrassed. There was no reason to be embarrassed, after all. He just wanted to compliment his boyfriend. His very beautiful boyfriend. 

Blaine hummed and opened his eyes just the slightest. “Oh yeah?”

Kurt’s heart started to beat faster and the blood rushed in his ears when his boyfriend looked at him like that. “First off, your eyes. They’re this lovely shade that I can only relate to honey. And oh god, your long eyelashes would make any woman jealous. When you look at me from under them I just melt right on the spot.” He felt like he was melting then.

Blaine smiled, and Kurt took one of his slightly shaky hands out of his hair so that he could brush his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip. “You have the fullest, prettiest lips and I blush every time I think about kissing you,” Kurt said, starting to feel a little bit ridiculous. He still felt nervous about complimenting Blaine, even though he had the right to now. 

Extinguishing that feeling, Blaine turned and pressed a kiss to the palm of Kurt’s hand, then the tips of each finger, making him blush even more. Kurt had so many things that he had to tell Blaine that he liked about him. He could go on for hours. He knew that he didn’t have that long though, and Blaine would probably get uncomfortable. Maybe. 

“And I love your curls; they’re so soft and gorgeous. It’s nice when I get to see you without so much gel. You’re just too cute.” He tugged softly on the mentioned curls again, earning another hum from Blaine, who curled his toes inside his socks. “Well I love when you do that,” he mumbled, a dreamy expression across his face. 

Kurt laughed. “I know you do.”

Blaine sat up then, and Kurt couldn’t help the flutter in his belly as he began to lean forward. They’d just spent the whole evening kissing, and he still got butterflies every time. He didn’t think it was the fear of messing up or the fear of intimacy. It was just weird to be able to do this new thing that for some reason meant so much more than holding hands or hugging. Not weird in a bad way, just different. 

The entirety of Kurt’s body filled with warmth as Blaine’s mouth met his, soft and sweet. Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands, and Kurt was sure he would be able to feel his blush. His cheeks and ears only got more pink when Blaine sucked on his bottom lip. 

Kurt was becoming more aware over what this feeling was. After pushing aside the (slightly terrifying) feeling of lust, it was there, hiding underneath. But as time went on, it showed itself more and more, through soft looks, sweet words, and careful touches. Kurt couldn’t bring himself to say those three words, not yet. But he knew it. He knew what he felt for Blaine wasn’t a silly crush anymore or the sometimes overwhelming teenage hormones. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he loved Blaine. He loved him like he’s never loved anyone before. He didn’t know how else to explain it. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, he wanted to kiss him and touch him every chance he got. He wanted to tell Blaine all of his deepest secrets and his biggest dreams. 

And when Blaine pulled away from the kiss (leaving Kurt feeling dizzy) and whispered a breathless “God, Kurt. How did I get so lucky?” before pressing their lips together again, Kurt knew in his heart of hearts that he was the lucky one. He’d tell Blaine soon, but not yet. They still had a couple hours left in the evening.


End file.
